CHOICES
by nandy.duolover
Summary: sometime u have to face the greatest choices between two options..one ur life second ur reason for life..whom u will choose..what will be the reaction that u have to face...can u remain strong as ever... i tried to potray some of the answers
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey im back…..**_

_**This is my new story**_

_**Plot credit storyline..character choice goes to zehra apa.. shzk…**_

_Written and narrated by me.._

_**Once again medicines..hospitals and all..but only fr a chapter..**_

_**It may be medically incorrect…and practically disliked by all so advance apologies.. **_

_**Now let's start...**_

* * *

A person is carried in stretcher unconscious although no bigger injury is seen on his body...

The person accompanying him is sweating like anything, looking really scared and the other four persons were looking much tensed...

The doctor came out with "inhe.."

"pata nahi doctor hum ek bus ki ander kuch gunde..achanaq ek ne dhakka diya to running bus se neeche girne per vomiting hui aur hat se behosh hogaya yea.."

another one added "pass ki private clinic mey leke gaye to unn logo ne kaha brain mey koi internal injury..doctor pls dekhiye na.."

The doctor nodded and took the patient in...

The person sat on bench another one came near...

"Sir..."

"Abhijeet ko achanaq kya hogaya Freddy..humesha wo hi kiu.."

"sir aap himmat rakhiye..ACP sir bhi nahi hey yeaha aap to himmat rakho pls sir"

Daya just nodded..

Soon the doctor came out.. "dekhiye mr Abhijeet ko intracranial hematoma jo doctor ki language mey ICH hey.."

Daya cut him with "wo thik to.."

"hume unki surgery krni hogi..maximum 12hour ki ander"

Sachin instantly answered "to kijiye na..wait kis cheez ki hey?"

"dekhiye pure India mey do hi brain surgeion hey jo yea operation ker sakta hey"

Freddy nodded "ha to bulaiye unhe.."

"Jee unmese ek to America mey hey filal aur dusre puddechery mey.."

Rajat who was listening silently said "to bulayiye unhe.."

"jee hum infrm krte hey..Aap log housla rakhiye"

the doctor was about to move when some police people came carrying in an unconscious patient..

The doctor moved forward to attend him when Rajat and Vivek together said in amazed way "yea to Dhruv hey..ek jana mana terorist.."

Daya stood up immediately and came forward..

Then looked at the police "ise kya hua.."

"sir aj iska court hearing tha..hum court se laut rahe they tab achanaq yea van se utar k vagne ki koshish ki..aur ek se iska taqqar hua..aur behosh ho gaya.."

the doctor was busy checking said "extrnal injury to serious nahi lag rahe ise ander le jao..check krna hoga.."

he too was taken in..

.

.

Every minute is really passing with difficulty when Rajat noticed Daya along with tensed is looking thoughtful.

"sir.."

"Rajat special intelligence ki pass khbr thi agle hafte delhi mey koi bara terrorist attack hone wala hey aur yea Dhruv unke saath mili hui hey..Abhi aj hi sham ko milne jane

wala tha isse.."

"sir sab thik ho jayega aap pls tnsn mat lijiye..aur Abhijeet sir bhi bahut jald iss Dhruv ki khbr lenge.."

Daya tried to smile but his tension and scare didn't allow him..

After half an hour the doctor came out and informed the police man as "internal brain hematoma hua hey Dhruv ko..surgery krni hogi.."

one of the police person nodded "to ker dijiye..dekhiye iss Dhruv ka bachna bahut jaruri hey uske pass bahut imprtnt infrmation hey..aur ise kuch hua to sare info dobara nikalne ka waqt nahi hey humare pass"

the doctor nodded "ha mein smjh sakta hu per..aise hematoma ki surgey 12 hour ki ander hone cahiye aur yea serf ek hi sugeoun kr skte hey..per wo puddechery se arahe hey.. aur snr inspector Abhijeet ka bhi operation so I cannot assure you..kiuki ane ki bad do surgery..it may get late..12ghanta se der"

Daya who was keenly listening all this got up from his seat and came forward "aur late hua to?"

"patient will move to coma aur tab hum ager clot remove bhi ker dey koi bharosa nahi patient ko kab hosh ayega..ayega bhi yea.."

Daya took a deep breath "mtlb sahi waqt mey serf ek ka kisi ek ka operation hone ki chances hey?"

"jee"

the doctor left fr his cabin..Sachin said "mtlb Delhi attack ki bareme jnne ki koshis hume suru ker deni.."

but he stopped with Daya's too determined voice as "nahi operation Dhruv ka hi hoga"

everyone turned to Daya in shock..various voices came up from the throats

"sir aap kya keh rahe hey.."

"sir..."

"sir aap Abhijeet sir se jyada.."

"sir hum delhi plan ki sari infrmation nikal lenge sir..kuch bhi krke.."

Daya didnt answer anyone but is in total silence

the doctor looked at all the officers then said "dekhiye Dr. Shukla ki ane taq aap log dscus ker lijiye.."

and moved..

Daya didnt answer but silently sat on the bench..

Rajat came near "sir aap pls ekbar soch lijiye.."

Freddy said "sir hum delhi plan ka pata laga lenge..aap.."

Sachin cut their calm voices stubbornly with "ACP sir hote tab to aap yea faisla nahi ker pate na.."

but Daya was not in mood to reply.

Two hours passed but it's not 120minutes fr them..it's much longer...they were all still in trance when they heard a strong foot step coming closer

they all looked up seeing doctor Salunkhe approaching them..

Dr. Salunkhe directly move to Daya with "Daya yea sab.."

Daya looked up his expressions really blank..

He himself is taking the decision of his biggest loss..others may lose a life an officer but him..but he need to take this decision..he can't take risk fr those numerous

lives...they will also be someone's life..reason to laugh and fight..

He stood up "sir mein utna risk nahi.."

"Daya hum pata laga lenge kaise bhi kerke..kuch bhi kerke..per Abhijeet..wo.."

"sir Abhi bahut daantega ager meine yea risk.."

he closed his eyes firmly to make him strong..

Dr. Salunkhe said in a strong voice "nahi Daya yea qadam mein nahi uthane dunga tumhe.."

"aur tum kaun hote ho use rokne wale.."

came a voice from behind..all the heads automatically turned to find DCP Chitrole standing there..

He started coming forward "kaha nahi Salunkhe tum kaun hote ho rokne wale.."

"sir mein..mein kaun"

"haan..sayed tumhe yaad nahi forensic dept ko CID dept se alag ker diya gaya tha..to tum kaise CID officers ki liye faisla..."

"sir Abhijeet humare liye serf officer.."

"salunkhe sentiments ko duty ki waqt gher rakh k aya karo..ACP aur snr inspector Abhijeet ki absence mey decision Daya le sakta hey tum nahi..aur jab mein yeaha present

hu tab to bilkul bhi nahi.."

Sachin came forward "per sir..hum aapko assure krte hey delhi plan ki sari details hum (he looked at others Vivek Rajat nods..Freddy gave him assurance through eyes) hum 48ghante ki ander"

"aur na mile to tab kya?"

"sir aap bharosa rakhiye hum"

"Sachin baat bharose ki nahi risk factor ki hey..Dhruv se hum ugal sakte hey per pura andhere mey dhundne ki baat mey bahut sare if but hey..aur hum utne logo ki jaan

khtre mey nahi daal sakte.."

Rajat asked in tired tone "aur Abhijeet sir.."

before DCP can answer Daya answered "Abhijeet khud kehta hey hum officers jab subha gher se nikalte hey pata nahi hota sham ko gher lautenge yea nahi.."

Dr. Salunkhe didnt care to hear it but said "sir aj ager Abhijeet ki koi family person hote aur wo yea bond sign kerne se inkar ker dete to.."

Vivek immediately seconded him with "ha sir hum yea bond sign nahi.."

they all have noticed well their well known doctor Dr.. Aditya was standing in the corner of corridor listening every aspect silently now spoke up cutting Vivek in a calm doctor

like tone "Vivek..Abhijeet ki sare medical details..emergency details aur baki sab records ki hisab se yea relative column khali nahi hey..aur uss hisab se koi bhi bond pey serf Daya ki sign kaafi hey.."

Rajat sighed "Dr. Aditya aap to Daya sir ko smjhaiye pls.."

Aditya looked up at Daya

Daya silently meet his eyes..

Aditya for a second starred at Daya then gave a slow nod..Daya closed his eyes tightly

Aditya turned to Rajat with "yea tum log ki department ka mamla hey Rajat..im srry..Daya..jara mere saath ana"

he was about to move when DCP stopped him with "Dr. Shukla kab taq.."

"wo next available flight se hi arahe hey..ane mey 5ghante to lagte hi hey..agle 4 ghnte mey wo pahuch jayenge"

"already do hour bit chuka hey Dr. Aditya.."

"I know sir..only 10hrs left.."

he left..Daya silently followed him both entered the cabin..

Aditya silently sat on his table end dangling his legs

"Adi.."

"hmm.."

"kitni waqt lagti hey iss surgery mey"

"craniotomy mey 5 se 6ghante to lagte hi hey.."

"mtlb Abhi ki liye waqt nahi bachega"

Aditya just nodded with "hematoma remove to ker diya jayega per fir coma mey jane ki high risk hey aur.."

"aur.."

"memory problem..yeaha taq ki.."

"yeaha taq ki.."

"kuch nahi.."

"Adi pls.."

"arey kaha na kuch nahi.."

"tumne mujhe yeaha kiu bulaya.."

"taqi tumhe aur larna na pare apne ansuo se.."

this made this extra strong dam to break..

"Adi..Abhi gussa to nahi hoga na..Adi biswas karo..wo sab keh rahe hey per ek hafte mey pura ek terorist plan pata lagana possible nahi..mein utne masum o ki jaan se

khilwar nahi ker skta..per Abhi.."

he was sobbing..Adi made him sit on a chair and pulled up a chair just in front and sat there with "mujhe itna sab nahi pata Daya.."

Daya looked up with a pale broken look..Aditya managed a smile with "per yea pata hey tum apne Abhi ko liye kuch galat faisla nahi loge.."

"a..Adi.."

"hmm..aur yea baat Abhijeet ko bhi pata hey..wo kabhie gussa nahi hoga.."

Daya was really crying hard..Adi patted his cheeks with "ulta use bahut proud hoga tumpe..sach..wo kahega ki uska yea emotional sa bhai aab dimag se kaam lene laga hey"

"wo kahega..na..haan..bahut jald kahega na?"

Adi nodded "bahut jald..acha chalo aab tum yeaha baitho..rona nahi..mein ata hu..hmm..pareshannahi hona..okay?"

"hmm..tum jao..im okay.."

Aditya got up with "rona nahi thik hey na.."

Daya smiled a bit..Aditya moved out..

Daya was really Restless..feeling all his energy gone…with the Passage of time.. His Tension converted into Scare

He dont know when time flew..he felt a touch on his shoulder and without even recognising it he turned with a call "boss.."

but found Aditya standing there "Adi tum.."

"Dr. Shukla a chuke hey..chalo kuch frmality kerni hey.."

Daya looked at the clock "bas 6ghante..bache"

"Daya chalo.."

Daya got up but then stopped "DCP sir se kaho wo sare frmality.."

"ek declaration sign kerni hogi jismey time se surgery na hone pey Abhijeet ko kya kya risk ho sakta hey.."

"Adi mein.."

"Daya pls..chalo.."

Daya with lower down head and baby steps started moving out..

* * *

_**R and R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers…bad mey sabko individual thanks de dungi aab itne se kaam chala lo pls…..**

**Aap sab mujhe itna miss ker rahe the jaan k I'm so happpyyy. **J

**Dreamfanatic **I hope pm convo ki bad aapki doubt thora dur hua?

**Gd dada **aap review mey criticicism karo..we both are ready…SHZK apa and I are ready to welcome ur under microscope critics and feedback.. J

**So not taking much time more coming to next chapter**

* * *

Daya came out of Aditya's cabin and immediately looked down feeling fixed stare of his team members

Vivek moved forward.. "sir pls aap soch lijiye na ekbr pls sir.."

Freddy added "sir aap uss DCP ki baton pey dhyan na do na..aap bas ek bar Abhijeet sir ki socho.."

Rajat and Sachin too were looking at him with pleading eyes..Daya was really feeling jammed..in every dilemma HE was with him..anyone blaming him HE was there..HIS support..HIS words HIS advices..without all that he is feeling suffocated badly

Aditya was silently noticing the change of colors over Daya's face..he cleared his throat with "Daya..can we.."

Daya nodded and both moved to the office section..

A senior nurse handed over the declaration to Daya..

He tried to read it but his eyes get stuck on only one word "80 % LIFE RISK" the nurse forwarded the pen "lijiye yeaha sign ker dijiye.."

he grabbed the pen but it slips from his sweaty hands..Aditya picked it up and handed it again with "Daya Abhie bhi waqt hey.."

Daya closed his eyes firmly..

**"jab bhi kabhie desh aur rishto ki beech ki baat ho tab desh ko hi chunna cahiye..apni ek rishte bachane k liye saikro logo ki saikro rishte ko dao pey nahi lagana cahiye"**

he opened his eyes firmly gripped the pen and started signing

**"Daya kya yaar tu bhi.."**

**"bacha hey kya..."**

**"chal aab bahut ho gaya aab uth ja"**

**"ha ha pata hey bahut bare palwan ho.."**

his sign messed up by the end..the nurse took the paper and moved to submit it..Aditya was about to say something when a ward boy called him..he patted Daya's shoulder and moved out..

Daya just fall down on his knees feeling no energy left..

**"dost to hum bhi hey tumhare.."**

**"hey Daya resign karega?"**

**"bas thoda rest ker raha tha.."**

Daya heard some voices coming in..he doesn't want face anyone now..he stood up with the help of walls and dragged himself out..

None of his team member present there..he moved to a nearby bench and sat there..

.

.

.

He felt someone calling his name and jerking him..he didn't grasp the voice and called "Abhi.."

the voice sounded a bit loud..he grasped it "Adi tum.."

"Dhruv ka operation suru ho chuka hey.."

"aur Abhi.."

"thik hey" but his face is bearing tension..

"Adi.."

"pulse rate bahut low araha hey.."

Daya closed his eyes making the drop fall..

"ACP sir raat taq ajayenge Salunkhe sir ne kaha.."

Daya opened his eyes again "sir ko pata hey?"

"sayed.."

Daya kept silence fr few seconds then said "Abhi se ekbar mil sakta hu?"

Adi nodded "chalo.."

he led him to the room and signaled to go in..himself moved away..

Daya entered and sat beside the lying figure starred at his face fr few minutes then softly placed his head on his chest

"Abhi humesha kehte ho na iss dil ko thori der bandh rakh..uperwale ne pet aur dil ki saath dimaag bhi diya..uska istemal ker..aj ker liya..sab naraj hey mujhse..bahut daant paregi..per tum nahi daantoge na?mein intejar karunga kab tum kahoge ki meine jo kiya sahi kiya..bahut intejar karunga..aur tumhe ager daantna ho to uss daant ka bhi intejer karunga..aur tumhe pata hey na mujhe intejer krna pasand nahi.."

he closed his eyes in that posture only when he felt the heartbeats becoming faster

he sat straight with a jerk..noticed Abhijeet panting..trying to breathe in some air..as if the oxygen mask is not giving him enough..

His chest also going up and down rapidly..

"Abhi...Abhi kya hua.." Daya tried to calm him but very next moment rushed out..

He saw Adi at corridor speaking with a nurse "Adi..Abhi ko kuch taqleef ho rahi hey tum.."

Adi and nurse both rushed in ordering Daya to stay out..team who is standing a little far seeing the panic came forward..soon another doctor came rushing in..Abhijeet taken to intensity care..

Hours are passing but no news..

Daya is pacing up and down impatiently when Sachin murmured "hum sab milke kuch na kuch dhund lete information per.."

DCP was noticing Daya when got the murmur turned to team with "tumlogo ko Dhenchu ne do hafte pehle Dhruv ki khbr di thi na..use paker kab paye..kal..aur wo bhi first court peshi mey uran chu hone wala tha..ek admi ko pakerne k liye 14 din..aab uski gang ko..kitne din lagaoge?"

Rajat and Sachin looked down..Freddy answered "sir hum jee jaan laga k koshish krte.."

"kiu tab jee jaan nahi lagaya tha tum logo ne?"

Dr. Salunkhe who is eyeing Daya angrily now said "sir chance to mil hi skta hey na"

"yea koi murder yea theft case ki baat nahi ho rahi hey..ki khooni murder ker chuka hey yea chor chori ker chuka hey hum pakerne ki chance lete hey na bhi pakra jaye to koi bara problem nahi...kya ho gaya tum logo ko..sare ki sare sentimental fools bante ja rahe ho.."

all kept quite..after long 5hours the silence got interrupted with Dr. Salunkhe's phone ringer..he pulled out the call and uttered "Pradyuman.."

he looked around..DCP roared "kya hua.."

a flash of fear crossed Daya's face..he dangerously feel the need of those words

**"arey tu chinta mat kar mien sir se baat kerlunga"**

Dr. Salunkhe picked up the call with "ha bolo.."

"ha Salunkhe mien kal subha araha hu..mere ka phone nahi lag raha tu jara bol dena use subha 9baje airport pahuch jaye.."

"ha bol dunga.."

"aur bureau jake Abhijeet se keh dena last do case ki sare details ready kr ke rakhe..mien do files dunga sab leke use HQ jana hoga..itni raat ko use call nahi ker raha tu bata dena yaad se.."

now Dr. Salunkhe noticed its already night..

He uttered "hmm"

"Salunkhe..kya hua..tu thik to hey.."

"tum ajao fir baat krte hey.."

he cut the call immediately and looked at Daya who is standing with down head..

He was about to say something when they noticed Dr. Shukla coming out of operation theater and without answering anything rushed to intensive care where Abhijeet is in..

This made the tension in the environment increase..each passing minutes making all the heartbeats super fast

.

.

.

Already nurse and junior doctor had informed operation of Dhruv is sussecefull he will gain conscious in 24hours..

But still no news from that other room..

Freddy murmured "mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey.."

Vivek nodded "darr to mujhe bhi.."

he noticed Dr. Aditya and Dr. Shukla coming out with some other doctors..DCP was the first one to ask "Abhijeet.."

Dr. Shukla nodded with "humne hematoma remove to ker diya..per.."

Daya didn't dare to ask anything but was standing with the help of wall..Adi glanced at him once then told in strong tone..

"Abhijeet coma mey ja chuka hey.."

Daya's leg unable to carry him anymore let him fall..

* * *

_**R and R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest** about ACP misunderstanding..it will b bit there but with some solid base and dfrnt flair

**Dream fanatic** ha yaar sachie mey aab kuch khas bacha nahi story mey..when I planned to write I didn't think about that..hmm.. Aur rahi baat strong rehne ki to I tried to show bas ek minute k liye dagmaga gaya..ma bt abl to explain it. And yes why ACP not decision maker u will get in this chapter..if u read further which I don't think u will like to do

aur dnt worry me and SHZK took ur rvw very positively as u said the truth and we are happy to get ur rvw

**Mistic Morning** haan I'm from WB even I'm a Bengali speaker.

**BT** u will get ur answer in this chapter

**GD** dada I knew it..I knew u will b disappointed..chalo koi baat nahi..u know my next theme na..sayed usmey kuch acha lag jaye..although I'm not sure..kiuki loopholes and me is like two bestest buddy..hehe :p

thanks to all other rvwrs..chalo aab stry ki taraf

* * *

Adi was about to move forward when Daya stood up by the wall and moved out silently..

Dr Salunkhe followed him by eyes then turned to Adi who moved towards his cabin silently

Rajat said in low tone "kash kal ho pata ACP sir se contact.."

no one replied..

.

.

.

Next day morning they were waiting fr ACP when they all found Daya walking in and then only nurse came out to inform Dhruv gaining conscious..

Already team's expression changed seeing Daya..

Some disbelieve some anger some grudge and some pain flashed over their faces..

Daya looked around..and composed himself with "dctr check up krley fir uska statement lena hey..Sachin.."

Sachin was looking down nodded "yes sir.."

.

.

.

Soon ACP entered the corridor hurriedly with "Salunkhe yea sab..kaise.."

"tumhe.."

"freddy mila hospital ki bahar..bol aab.."

Salunkhe took a deep breath and explained all ended with "wo kuch ghante lagatar tumhe call krta raha mein aur Rajat..per na ek bar bhi ring hua na koi jabab..voice message bhi diya.."

ACP cut him with "wo sab to meine aabhie bhi check nahi ki..HQ ki saath meeting tha..ek secret mission k liye..to.."

"yaar wo DCP to thik hey per Daya..usne..usne itni asani se.."

ACP just sighed..looked around

Salunkhe informed "sab bureau gaye..Daya aur Sachin uss Dhruv se statement le rahe hey.."

ACP just silently sat on the bench..closed his eyes..

He don't know what to name his feelings just now..how to react..

Should he be happy that Daya followed his path..

Should he be sad for Abhijeet?

Should he be angry

or be at peace..

He was really not getting any answer fr himself when they noticed both Daya and Sachin coming out..

ACP looked up..suddenly he felt he faced his own image of years back.

**"Aap mujhpey goli nahi chala saktey dad"**

**"sir uski rago mey aakpa khoon beh raha hey"**

**"goli chalate waqt dil vale hi kaamp jaye haath nahi kaanp na cahiye"**

He closed his eyes firmly...

Daya was looking down silently...he wants to say a lot...but...not getting things to say...

Sachin said in hoarse voice "Dhruv ne apna bayan de diya..uska kehna hey use itna hi pata hey.."

ACP stood up with "kaam ki baat pata chali..?"

Sachin nodded "jee sir.."

"fir kaam pey lag jao..kaise bhi kerke hume uss attack ko rokna hey"

Sachin nodded and left while dialing a number

ACP turned to local police person staying at Dhruv's security gave some orders and moved forward with "Salunkhe chal ek bar dr Shukla se mil ate hey.."

dr Salunkhe followed aftr giving a disappointed glance over to Daya

Daya looked blankly over the way they gone..

"sir ne ek bar baat taq nahi ki..sir aap se hi to sikhe they humne ki duty ki agey koi emotion nahi..sir aap mujhe galat hi keh dete..kuch to bol dete sir.."

he closed his eyes let the lone tear fall down, today no one will ask

**"arey ro kiu raha hey"**

Daya bit his lips and wiped his tears "nahi boss mein bilkul nahi rota..mujhe uss terror atack ka case dekhna hey na..ata hu mein.."

he moved out..

Only as senior inspector Daya..not the brother nor the friend..

.

.

.

.

Yes they succeeded..team CID Mumbai and team CID Delhi together had succeeded not only in stopping the terror attack but also got the whole gang arrested..a huge success..

DCP was in bureau congratulating all..

"Daya iss kamiyabi ki bare haqdar tum ho..ager uss din sahi decision na lete to.."

team's expression changed..

This one week they were only acting as juniors..clearly stating by their behavior they are not happy to be in his company..yes they follow orders they do all task..but..Daya feel he is being sudeenly brought to a new post where he knew none

freddy is only a bit dfrnc..at least he had treated him as a human..yea not old Daya sir but someone at least known.

DCP turned to ACP with "Pradyuman u must be proud of ur team..tumhara tarah ink liye bhi duty ki agey kuch nahi.."

ACP sir looked at Daya fr one second then nodded with "thank you sir.."

Daya remembered this whole one week ACP didn't spoke a single word with him even didn't ordered or discussed anything with him

DCP aftr giving some more praise moved out and slowly everyone disperesd to work..

Daya was the only one who remained standing silently..

Soon he noticed ACP sir coming out of his cabin..he knew he will b moving to forensic lab to get the details of current case..Daya silently followed..

After entering the lab even before ACP ask a thing dr Salunkhe gave in the details as "iska khoon iske uss dost ne hi kiya hey.."

"per wo to iska bachpan ka dost tha na?itni purane dost aise.." ACP wondered

dr Salunkhe sounded a bit venomous "aj kal dosti ka matlab kuch badal sa gaya hey ACP.."

Daya didn't care to hear anything more he moved out of lab hurriedly..he didn't hear ACP's words as

"Salunkhe kiu bar bar tane sunata hey use..usne galat irade se to nahi kiya tha na.."

"pradyuman..tum..yaar jab jab koi case lab ata hey na mein miss krta hu uska wo chirana..yaar Daya ko bharosa nahi tha apne team pey..kuch na kuch pata laga lete na wo sab..acha tum rehte to kya yeahi decision lete.."

ACP looked down "himmat sayed nahi hoti..per.."

"fir Daya se baat kiu nahi krte tum.."

ACP sir just look up and averted his gaze with a deep sigh "to tu sure hey yea khoon iski dost ne hi kiya.."

dr Salunkhe shook his head in disappointment and moved back to case.

.

.

.

Its late night already..a pin drop silence in the hospital when the door got opened with a low sound and a shadow came in..

He get seated beside the bed on which a person is lying silently far from all worries..

"boss.."

the shadow called softly then spread his hand on his head..

"kaise ho..dctr ne kaha tumhara CT scan kafie ache aye hey iss bar..to tum aab bhi kiu soye ho..uth jao na Abhi..pls.."

he stopped feeling a lump in his throat..he bent down wiped his eyes on the sleeve of the lying man "tumhe aab mere rone se bhi faraq nahi parta na?itna araam milta hey aise sone se?fir dekho tum thik ho jao warna mein bhi aise aram karunga..kisike bulane se bhi uthunga"

a sad smile crept over his face

"aab to sayed koi mujhe bulayega bhi nahi..abhi 24din ho gaye tum aise chup chap soye ho..aur pata hey yea 24din meine kaise gujre?"

he remembered _team going to get lunch..he feeling high headache didn't felt a bit interest to move..others moved to cafeteria spending lunch time came back.._

_Only freddy once asked "sir aap jayenge?" it's not the usual caring tone but a formality..he shook in no..and no one took an interest in him_

"pata hey boss kisine nahi pucha mein kiu nahi khara ha hu..kya hua..kisiko koi farq nahi parta mujhse"

he again got the glimpse of_ that rainy day when he Rajat and Sachin all got completely wet..he aftr coming back to bureau moved to record room aftr coming back to bureau hall found those two missing..he didn't asked anything because he knew well no one interested in speaking with him..he sat down on his desk working on files..aftr some hours he started sneezing.._

_He was feeling ill when heard freddy "ACP sir ne aap teeno ko gher jane ko kaha hey.."_

_Daya looked up..and then concentrated back on file.._

"Abhi pata hey mujhe raat ko bukhar bhi aya tha..arey naraz mat hona roz ata hu fir bhi bataya nahi..kiuki tum pareshan ho jate na..per sachie aab aur nahi ho raha mujhse..nahi hota"

his mind went back to day when _he entered forensic lab with Vivek to collect a file where they found dr Salunkhe taking some medicine_

_"sir aapki tabiyet thik hey?" Daya undelibertly asked out of real tension to which he got the reply of_

_"yea to tumhari duty nahi na.."_

_he was feeling dumped inside the floor_

"boss mein thaq chuka hu..bahut thaq chuka hu..yaar bas tum ajao..bas tum.."

he broke down in cry when felt a soft but firm grip on his shoulders he looked up

"Adi..bolo na yaar Abhi ko..mein mar jaunga iss bojh ki neeche..bolo na use uthne ko..bas ek bar..wo bhi naraj ho le per uth jaye..bolo na yaar.."

Adi silently pulled him in a hug "ha Daya haan..uth jayega tumhara Abhi..bahut jald..bahut.."

"kya jald..ek mahine hone ko hey..bolo na..aur nahi hota mujhse..aur.."

"Daya chup ho jao pls..chup ho jao Abhijeet ko taqleef hogi na.."

"ha to mujhe bhi hoti na taqleef mujhe bhi to.."

he cant speak anything more but cried..Adi didn't speak anything more but only patted his back silently.

.

.

The sun rays made his eyes open and Daya discovered himself sitting beside Abhijeet with his head on bed..

He sat up and looked around when Aditya entered with two cups of coffee "acha hua jaag gaye..lo coffee pilo..aj sham ko bureau se jara jaldi ana..dr Shukla arahe hey check up krne.."

Daya nodded..

He took two three sips of coffee and got up "mein chlta hu.."

"chalo mein bhi niklunga kal night duty tha.."

Daya nodded Adi got up..Daya bent over to Abhijeet "Abhi shaam ko milta hu..hmm..chalta hu.." he softly patted his head and moved out Adi gave a silent glance to Abhijeet and followed.

Whole day Daya was not able to concentrate on those files..his mind wandering back to hospital.

At around 5pm ACP sir was about to move out of bureau when Daya stood up "sir..mein..mujhe aj jaldi nikalna hey.."

ACP sir nodded and moved out..Daya sighed then closed all files he too moved out..

As he entered hospital parking he found ACP sir's car parked there..unknowingly he felt a relief and strength inside

he moved in found dr Salunkhe and ACP sir both waiting fr dr Shukla..

He entered the cabin when he heard "tum.."

he looked up..dr Salunkhe made a real hatred face but they all kept silence as dr Shukla entered

aftr some formality he started "dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet ki haalat mey kaafi sudhar hey..I must say unka will power bahut strong hey..wo khud ko jagane ki koshish khud ker rahe hey..aur aap sab ki intejar bhi unhe madat ker rahi hey..dekhiye abhie unka jo halat hey..wo aap sab ki batein mehsus ker sakte hey aur wohi cheez unko aur taqat degi..to ager ho sake aap log unse milne roj aye..baat kre..har tarah ki baat..it will help him.."

aftr some more advices dr Shukla left..

Daya was about to move in Abhijeet's room directly when dr Salunkhe stopped him with "pls Daya tumne bahut ker liya aab.."

ACP sir silently stopped him with "Salunkhe tu.."

"kya pradyuman..yea nahi hey uss dosti ki qabil..jo shaqs na duty ki fiqar kerta hey na aapni jaan ki..uski dosti ki layek yeah nahi hey.."

Daya felt some hot knife piercing him..he just turned and rushed out..Adi who was just coming in saw Daya driving out in rush..

He moved in found oldie duo standing there..he asked "kya hua.."

before they answered Rajat freddy joined them with "sir dctr ne kya kaha.."

dr Salunkhe was about to reply when Aditya roared "sir Daya ko kya kaha aap logo ne.."

ACP sighed with "sayed wo thora hurt.."

Adi didn't let him complete but said..

" duty ki agey sab qurban kerna aapne sikhya aur aab aap khud.."

ACP cut him with: usi seekh ki saza aaj tak kat raha hun...apney hi bete ki maut ka bojh hai ...mere dil pe"

saying this he rushed out...

Adi sighed Rajat took a deep breath and said "dr Aditya aap.."

"sorry Rajat me kuch zada hi..."

"ACP sir... nakul ki mautke liye khud ko doshi maantey hain is liye unho ne aisa..wo wohi dard aab apne smne mehsus kerke.."

"me samajh sakta hun Rajat...I m sorry..."

"its ok... dr Aditya..waise dr Shukla ne kya kaha…"

.

.

.

Daya directly drove in his house entered in his room

His mind stuck only in one sentence…

**yea nahi hey uss dosti ki qabil..**

**yea nahi hey uss dosti ki qabil..**

**jo shaqs na duty ki fiqar kerta hey na aapni jaan ki..uski dosti ki layek yeah nahi hey..**

he was pacing up and down his room when his eyes fall on his image on the mirror

**tere cehre ka yea smile mujhe kisi bhi khtra se lasrne ki taqat de sakti hey..**

he felt a strong hatred towards that person staring back at him through the mirror…

he banged his whole arm hardly on the mirror..making it break in pieces and his own hand injured badly..he banged again the injured hand making all the small pieces of glass…

"Abhi…." He called out loud squeezing all the pain out of his heart

* * *

_**R and R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnx to all rvwrs**

**Let's continue**

**Srry fr typos typing frm phone**

Adi turned to dr Salunkhe who is silently lost in some thoughts with "Salunkhe sir...im srry mujhe ACP sir ki saath aise..."

Freddy stopped the matter with "hum ekbar Abhijeet sir se mil ley?"

Dr Salunkhe nodded with "haan chalo.."

They all moved in found ACP sir already there..Adi entered with a low call as "sir mein wo.."

"Aditya..it's ok..tumne koi galti to nahi ki.."

"sir galti to Daya ne bhi nahi ki.."

dr Salunkhe just shook his head..ACP maintained the silence..Aditya was going to say something more when Freddy nearly shouted in excitement

"sir Abhijeet sir.."

all attention turned to Freddy and following his gaze to Abhijeet who is trying to clutch the bed sheet under his hand and his eyeballs moving under his closed eyes...

A big smile came over all the faces..Aditya called fr the neurologist who soon joined and both were busy checking him when Abhijeet opened his eyes completely..

The next moment he closed back his eyes with a sharp "ahh"

Adi patted his shoulder "relax..marathon mey part nahi lena hey"

Abhijeet nodded then the neurologist queried about some basic health questions and advice a lot then left with strict instruction of one week complete rest and at least 10days no stress..

After he left Abhijeet turned to other people present in the room and smiled "aab muh latkana chor do..thik hu mein aab.."

Freddy was the first one to start "sir ek mahine nahi pure 24din aap aise.."

"Freddy aab thik hu na..pls tum aab ro nahi..Adi yaar mujhe baithna hey"

Adi didn't protested but adjusted the pillows accordingly..

Then Abhijeet turned to his seniors with "sir aaap kaise hey.."

ACP sir didn't meet his gaze but nodded "tum jaldise thik ho jao hum sab bhi thik ho jayenge.."

"sir mein thik hu..aur doctor saab aap..kaise hey?miss kiya?"

dr Salunkhe gave a teary smile with "bilkul nahi lab mey shanti hi shanti jo thi.."

Abhijeet smiled then noticed Rajat and Adi bit disturbed and uncomfortable "Rajat..kya hua tum bare chup.."

Rajat looked at his seniors..ACP sir took the command and ordered "Abhijeet aab tum aram karo..kal pure team ki saath ate hey..tab batein hogi..chalo Rajat..Salunkhe Freddy chalo.."

and he immediately marched out followed by others..

Abhijeet looking keenly at their way turned to Adi who has moved to a corner trying someone with his mobile looking extreme tensed..

"Adi.."

"hmm.."

"Daya..use ek bar phone.."

"wohi to koshish ker raha hu..per phone nahi utha raha.."

"busy hey sayed bureau mey.."

Adi just shook his head..and the sharp shine got something fishy

"Adi kuch baat hey na?haan.."

"nahi nahi to.."

"Adi mujhe sach sunna hey bas.."

"Abhijeet dekho mujhe asehi bahut tnsn hey tum barao mat.."

"Aditya sach.."

"sach sach ka kya rat laga rakha hey..tumhe pata hey tum coma taq kaise pahuche?"

"ha uss din bus se girne ki waqt chot.."

"nahi sbka manna hey tum coma Daya ki wajase pahuche.."

"what?"

Adi nodded and explain the whole including team's behavior Daya's reactions visits and all..

Abhijeet was really looking shocked..

"inn kuch dino mey itna sab..my gawd..phone do apna.."

"arey ph ker to raha hu rcv hi to nahi.."

"mujhe do..landline mey dekhta hu.."

Adi handed him the phone he ranged the landline number

after three rings a tired voice answered "Adi pls..mein kal.."

"Abhie k Abhie hospital ayo.."

"Abhi..Abhi tum ho na..tumhe hosh..tum.."

"hospital ayo.."

"nahi wo mein busy..han wo case.."

"tum arahe ho yea mein discharge leke gher ayu.."

the other end didn't reply Abhijeet commanded "intejer ker raha hu.."

and cut the call..gave back the phone and sighed..

Adi silently goes out to see Rajat standing outside "Rajat tum.."

"has wo sir se mtlb.."

"jao.."

Rajat enters with "siirr mein.."

Abhijeet who was lying with close eyes opened them "ayo.."

Rajat sensed the angriness in his voice. he move forward

"sir...ap theek... mera matlab...ap"

"theek hu..agey.."

Abhijeet replied straight..Rajat gulp down some air..

"sir...aap naraz ..." (Abhijeet looked at him with fire in his eyes)

he continue "sir... hum sab ko aap ki bahut fikar..."

"dikh raha hey mujhe.. isliye kisi aur ki taqleef dikhi nahi.."

He tried to sat straight but felt a swirl and a stabbing pain in his head he grabbed the bed tightly with a shih

Rajat moved forward and put his hand on Abhi's shoulder... "sir... sambhal ke..Abhie puri fit nahi hey aap"

Abhijeet didn't reply…Rajat adjusted the bed upward and made Abhijeet lie comfortable

Abhijeet took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. Rajat moved towards the window and started looking outside

after some moments Rajat started..

"sir aap naraj he hum sab se"

"nahi"

"per hona to cahiye na"

"kiu" ask Abhijeet silently

"hum mein se kisi ne aik bar bhi Daya sir ki feelings ke barey mein nahi socha... humey to bas ye dikh raha tha ke...us aik decision ke karan aap is tarha...hum ne ye nahi socha ke agar Dhruv ko kuch hota.. to is desh ko kitna nuqsan pohanchta..humey yehi laga ke Daya sir ghalat they"

He took a deepb breath

"humey ye nazar nahi aya ke agar aap ko bachaney mein Dhruv kokuch hota to shayad ... ap khud ko kAbhi maaf nahi kar patey... or shayad na hi Daya sir ko"

"to tum log ne soch liya Daya ne mere liye galat decision liya?"

Rajsat stayed silent… Abhijeet continued "tum log to fir bhi thik ACP sir…rag rag se waqif hain wo hum dono ki... phir bhi wo Daya ko aise..."

"sir wo jis dard ki bojh se jee rahe hey nahi cahte wohi dard Daya sir sahe..per sayed unka tarika express krne ka thik nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at Rajat in total silence... in a next moment rajat's cell rang.. and he moved out with "excuse me sir"

Abhijeet sighed.. "dard se bachane k liye dard hi dena tha"

he closed his eyes to gain some strength ...

aftr some minutes he felt the door got opened and some one came in. He looked at Abhijeet whose eyes were closed.

He stared at the face once again remembering those lines…

"**nahi ho tum dosti ki qabil"**

he thought he was sleeping so moved back to go out when he heard.

"Daya..."

this one call can stop him anytime any where

he turned back both eyes met..Abhi feels like he call a wrong shaved face... puffy eyes... looking week

"Daya...yea kya halat bana liya tune ek mahine mey..idher aa"

Daya moved forward with baby steps.. and Abhijeet try to sit.. again felt a pain but managed but he can't hide his minute change in expression..

"dihaan se..."

"nai me theek hun...tu.." but his words stopped noticing something..

Daya followed his gaze... he was looking at the white bandage on his hand

"ye kia hai...han..."

"kuch..kuch nahi"

Abhijeet suspesiously looked at him then softly touched the bandage..

Daya immedietly jerked away with "ahh"

the bandage is now started turning red

"Daya..yea..baith idher tu..kya hua..koi case tha...kaise lagi bol to..itni jaha ek saath chot..pura haath..kya hua" tension clearly visible in his voice but Daya silently looking away..

at the same time nurse entered with "sir aap ke medicine ka time ho gaya hai..."

Daya said "sister aap rakh dije...me dekh lun ga..."

Abhijeet looked at Daya and said to the nurse "sister ye in kehath se khoon nikal raha hai,.. zara dekhiye..."

.nurse looked at Daya's hand and said to Abhi "jee me first aid ka intezam karti hun..."

and she moved out. Daya: Abhi is ki kia zaroorat..

"zaroorat haitAbhi kaha... ab chup ."...

then nurse came with firstaid... she opened the bandage with care.. but as the wound is fresh... so it cuses pain and Daya flinched

hold Abhi's palm .

finally the bandage is now removed completely... and what Abhi saw .. is more then enough to shivere

HIS whole hand from wrist to elbow having deep glass cuts ...it seems like some one break the glass over his hand...

blood is oozing out from those cuts... Abhi's eyes were litreally popped out... he kept staring for few seconds without a single blink

he looked at Daya... when he heard an ahhhh...

nurse was applying antiseptic now after stopping the blood

Daya's grip on Abhi's handbecome more and more tighter

Abhi was only moving his gaze between Daya's hand

and his face

the nurse said "sir kuch glass pieces Abhie bhi stuck hey..aap ayiye mere saath..hume forecep se niklna hoga wash kerna hoga.."

she turned to Abhijeet with "aap ki medicine ."

Abhijeet nodded "jee mein le lunga...Daya dressing kerwake ayo.."

his cold tone signalled Daya the coming danger

aftr nurse and Daya left Abhijeet with a bit difficulty sat straight..he felt dizzy but cntrolled

"kal jab mujhe hosh aya lag raha tha jaise kisine jor se bulaya ho..aur yea jakham..per kisi case ki liye hota to team mese koi hospital to le jata..aise usne khud wash bhi na krke bandage laga diya..haan team usse naraj hey per itna to krta hi..to kya Daya ne khud..."

he sighed "mujhe chain se marne taq nahi dega yea larka.."

he noticed Daya coming in with turtle steps..he decided he will not ask anything..Daya was waiting fr any lectures not getting any he looked up "boss…" he tried with a smile…

Abhijeet gave a strict look when Adi entered with "Abhijeet tum aram kro min aj nikalta hu..kal.."

"Adi ise bhi le jao..gher chor dena.."

"Abhi pls mujhe.." Daya tried in vain to protest

Only one glare made him shut…

Aditya turned to Daya and look at his hand "yea kya…"

Daya looked down "chalo.."

And he moved out…Abhijeet smiled… "Adi ise sidha gher drop kerna aur kuch dawai dey dena..sayed dard hey…kuch poochna mat kal mein dekh lunga…"

Adi nodded and moved out…

Abhijeet leaned back to rest

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next day its already bt still Daya didn't turned up increasing the tnsion of Abhijeet…

He was trying to get up when he noticed the nurse entering with lunch followed by Daya…

He sat back relax aftr scanning him properly…Daya gave a smile and said "aap rakh diiye siser mein dekh lnga.."

The nurse moved out…

"boss itni late hho gaya tumne lunch nahi kiya..chalo suru karo..meri to aj neemd hi nashi khuli subha to der ho gayi" he said with a smile..

and that smile burnt up all desicions of Abhijeet to be quiet

he strted "haath mey kya hua tha?"

Daya who was busy in arranging the lunch instantly looked up . Abhijeet was looking at him with fixed gaze.."wo..."

" me ne poocha hath mein kia hua..."

"wo aik criminal ko pakartey huey..me ... me gir gaya... aur..."(Abhijeet was staring at him continuously which made him uncomfartable) or wahan bahut sarey glass pieces they to us se...ye..".

he told all the story while looking down which made Abhijeet 100% sure about his suspicion

"kis criminal ko pakarne gaye they tum Daya..."(asked while frowning)

Daya looked up then again lowered his head because he can not meet up with this gaze... "wo me...'

"mujh se nazrein mila ke baat karo... or batao kis criminal ko pakarney gaye they" (in a little loud tone) d

aya looked up but didnt looked directly in his eyes say any thing. Abhi said in suspicious tone"kahin us criminal ka naam senior inspector Daya to nahi tha"

"Abhi..."

"answer me.."

"Abhi im srry..mein..wo.."

"tum khud ko samajhtey kia ho han... ager apne decisions pe isi tarha pachtana hua karey to decision letey hi kiun ho... mar jaaney diya hota us Dhruv ko..aur vul jate duty"

"Abhi meri baat..."

"kia sunun me... yehi ke ... aik cid officer aj itna kamzor par gaya... ya ye ke ..mera bhai ke andar itni buzdili aa gai ke wo kisi ki bhi batain sun kar mujh se dur ho jaye ga.. milney tak nahi aye ga..kehta hey busy hu..aur to aur... ye..."(pointing towards his injured hand)

then said in tired voice "kiu krta hey haan aise khud ki saath?"

"Abhi...muje us waqt kuch samajh nahi aya yar...muje dar laga... ke agar Dhruv ko kuch ho gaya to shayad me tum se nazrein milaney ke kabil na rahun..."

"meine poocha uss bareme?meine poocha yea jo tune apne saath kiya uska kya"

"lekin me tumhe bhi to nahi khona chahta tha na...sab keh rahey they me ghalat hun...or phir tumhari wohalat... doctr keh rahey they.. tumhari jan bhi... phir jab team or ACP sir ne wo sab... to sach mein me.. apney aap ko sab ka mujrim samajhney laga tha... to bas ghussey mein ye sab..."

"mein kya karu tera yaar.". Abhijeet said frustated

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet shook his head "idher aya

Daya sat on the bed still looking down like a scolded kid

"sabne bahut sunaya na?" Abhijeet asked lovingly

Daya noded Abhijeet noticed tear in his eyes so lifted his face up.. he looked at him with teary eyes

"ro kiu raha hey pagal..tune koi galat desicion nahi liya...sach"

"Abhi... me ...sab ki nazrein.. me bardasht nahin kar pa raha tha... agar tumhe kuch... to me.."

"arey kuch hua to nahi na"

"Abhi mein bahut darr gaya tha..pata hey sab keh rahe they mein dosti ki laye nahi hu"

Abhijeet nodded in no... and wipe Daya's tears...

"sabne kaha aur tune maan liya?haan?"

"Abhi...doctr ne kaha waqt bahut kamhai... Adi ne bhi yehi kaha. ke surgery ke bad bhi tum coma mein... or yahan tak ke tumhari jan...(he stopped with the lump in his troaat) Abhi .." he without anymore words just hide himself in his soothing shell.

after some time they separated both wipes each other tears.. then Abhi said "aur tu mujh se milney kiun nahi aya..busy hun yea bola na...muje kal raat aisa laga ke koi mere pass baith ke ro raha hai... wo tu tha na...(Daya nodded) per me.. kuch bol nahi paya.. or na hi ankhein khol kar tuje dekh paya...fir jab hosh aya laga koi jor se pukar raha hey..per.."

then aftr some moments he asked "kal kiya na tune yea bahuduri wali harqat?"

Daya looked down nodded

"jab Salunkhe sir ne... muje tum se milney nahi diya... na hi dekhney diya...usdin pehli baar muje khud pe bahut ghussa ayAdil kiya ke apni...(Abhi pressed his palm)me ghar ja ke wo sab sochraha tha... muje laga ke tumhari is halat ka zimmedar me hun...(then looked at him) or tum ne bhi to had hi kar dithi na... kab se bula rahatha...roz raat ko ata tha... per tum uthtey hi nahithey...us din bhi... sab ki batein sun ke gher gaya to... dilkiya ke cheekh cheekh ke tumhe jagaun... bahut ghussa aa raha tha tum pe... to bas yesab...

to jag gaya na mein?apni Daya ki pukar kaise na sunta hey na?"

Daya smilingly nodded Abhijeet felt he need to change the mood "acha ab... kia muje bhooka hi rakho ge... chalo tray idhar lao..."

Daya turned to took the tray when heheard Abhi's audible murmur "kitna bolta hai ye... or khali pait muje sunna parta hai"

"boss... tum ne kuch kaha kia? "

"nahi... meri ye himmat ke me tumhare samney kuch bolun..."

"nahi .. muje laga jese kuch kaha.."

"han...itni age mein aisa hi hota hai..."

"mein tumnse chota hu smjhe..."

"jee samajh gaya"

Daya while placing the tray on bed "acha ab batein band or khana shuru karo..."

he forwarded the spoon towards Abhi's mouth...

"tune bhi to nahi khaya na..."

Abhijeet took an other spoon from tray filled it with rice and forwarded towards Daya...

but both stopped as someone opened the door and entered..

Daya immedietly stood up and Abhijeet's expression changes


	5. Chapter 5

**Fati Sid, Kavita, Nitu, Jyoti, Shzk, Naz, Loveabhi, DA95, Sadia, Mistic Morning, Priya, Naina, Khalsa, Artanish, Saakshi, BT, Avni CID, Rukmani, Palak, Honey, Rifah, Ishani, A S Anjaana, Khushi, A Friend, Rajvigirl, Abhijeet Lover, Kavel, And All Dear Guests**

thanks all of u fr tolerating me throughout the story

**guys this is the last chapter..**and it may b boring..

This chap is **not planned by zehra apa** but by me..

So its bit hapzard and hurried ending..

**Im never good at ending stories.. : p**

Chalo keep reading

Mein bahut jald lautungi wid a totally dfrnt theme..Dfrnt story soon...

Now let's go on

* * *

ACP sir and dr Salunkhe entered with a light smiley face...Daya immediately stood up...looking down...Abhijeet's expression changed from the loving bother to a tough wall..

"kaise ho Abhijeet"

"thik hu.." he is looking straight in the eyes.

"arey itni der se lunch kiu ker rahe ho..dawai bhi to.." ACP sir stopped as Daya frcefully tried to be normal "haan sir Mein bhi yeahi.."

dr Salunkhe looked at Daya which automatically shut him..

Abhijeet deliberately carried on cutting each words clearly "Daya ki intejar ker raha tha..usko thora der hua isliye"

dr Salunkhe sighed with "aur ise to fiqar hua nahi to yea der se hi aya hoga?"

Daya hurriedly moved out..Abhijeet tried with "Daya..Daya ruk to.."

"jane do use.."

ACP stopped Abhijeet and Abhijeet turned to ACP with fiery eyes

"janey dun... matlab aaplogon pe sab chor dun... aap log jo chahey us kee sath kartey rahein (his voice lowered)pata nahi ek mahine se apna khyal taq rakha yea nahi..aj ek niwala taq khane nahi diya apne use.."

"or humara kia...(dr Salunkhe replied)... jo us ne humarey sath kiya wo..."

"usne jo desicion liya wo mere liye liya..aur mujhe leke koi bhi desicion lene ka haq bas use hey"

dr Salunkhe cut him "bahut acha haq pura kiya us ne tumhari jaan khatrey Mein daal di... arey koi or rasta bhi to nikaal sakta tha na..."

"aur humlog ka kya koi haq nahi" ACP sir asked quiet low tone

Abhijeet smirked "nakul ko bina encountr kiye bhi to kuch ho sakta tha na?"

ACP was stunned for a moment but then compose "us waqt encounter ke alawa koi or rasta nahi tha... is desh ki security nakul ki jaan se barh kar thi mere liye"

"Daya k liye bhi mere jaan se jyada kimat desh ki thi"

ACP sir and Dr Salunkhe have nothing to say... Abhijeet continued "aap to achi tarha se jaantey they na sir... is sab se guzar chukey they aap phir bhi... kiun sir kiun...?"

ACP sir took a deep breath "Mein nahi cahta tha use bhi wohi sab jhelna pare.."

"isliye apne use uski najro mey hi girane ka socha?"

"nahi Abhijeet Mein to..kya kehta na Mein khush ho pa raha tha ki mere bete mere rahe pey hi..na dukhi ho pa raha tha.."

Abhijeet silently sighed "per aapko to garv mehsus kerna cahiye tha na sir"

ACP looked down..Abhijeet smiled a bit "aapka to pata nahi per im proud of my brother"

ACP looked at him fr a second with "im sorry Abhijeet.."

"mujhse sorry kiu keh rahe hey aap.."

ACP sir just smiled..dr Salunkhe said in sorry tone "asal mey hum bahut tnsion.."

"kiu sir?" the teasing voice made dr Salunkhe confused Abhijeet answered "nahi mtlb jo gandi machli talab ko gandi ker dey wo ager talab se dur rahe to acha hey na.."

dr Salunkhe looked extremely hurt and then moved out silently..Abhijeet closed his eyes but opened hearing another hurt complain "Abhijeet Salunkhe ne bahut bar maafi mangi hey..tum.."

Abhijeet looked directly in the eyes with "sir itna hi dard Daya ko bhi.."

before he can carry on Aditya entered having most annoyed and irritated expression on his face..ACP sir looked up

then was about to move out when Adi said "Daya mere cabin mey hey.."

ACP sir nodded and moved out

Adi turned to Abhijeet with "yea kya tarika tha..sir se baat.."

"pls mujhe tum tarika mat sikhao.."

"pata nahi kya hey tumhare dimaag mey kya kya chalta hey..apne senior ko tana mare jarahe they..pata nahi..kabhie to ACP sir ko koi kuch bhi keh dey to uski haalat kharab kr do..aur fir...tum..tumhe smjhna seriously impsble.."

"to meine invitation diya ki ayo smjho.."

Adi just shook his head.. "ager lecture ho gaya to leto check up krna hey"

Abhijeet lied down silently then asked "Daya tumhare cabin mey kya ker raha hey.."

"wo nikal raha tha tab meine pucha to.."

"Adi usne galat to nahi ki thi..fir.."

"yaar tum yea bhi to socho tab sab pareshan they"

"to Daya khushi mey dance ker raha tha kya"

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet maintained his silence "dekho tnsion mey log bahut kuch kehte hey tum yea socho ki ager ACP sir k liye Daya yea desicion leta fir tum kya kehte.."

Abhijeet stubbornly closed his eyes..Adi finished his check up with "ankhe band karo dimag ko mat krna.."

he moves out..leaving someone in deep thought..

Here ACP sir moved out and found dr Salunkhe standing in a corner

ACP sir pressed his shoulder "Salunkhe.."

"yaar sach mey humne galti ker di.."

"haan aur sayed humne galti jan k hi ki.."

"boss hume Daya se maafi mangni cahiye na..wo bhi to bahut pareshan tha"

"ha yaar hume usse baat krni cahiye"

"yaar wo naraj hoga na?"

"abbey chal to.."

both moved to Aditya's cabin..found Daya sipping coffee in small sips.

ACP sir cleared his throat which made Daya turn..

He immediately stood up "sir wo aaplog.."

"Daya wo hum.."

Daya looked down..

"beta hume maaf.." ACP sir said in straight tone

"sir aap yea kya.."

"nahi beta meine jaise react kiya wo..galat tha.."

"nahi sir aap to.."

dr Salunkhe cut him with "nahi galat to humne kiya tha..wo sari batein wartav,galat.."

"nahi sir aapne galat nahi kiya aapne jo bhi kiya Abhijeet k liye tensed hoke kiya..aur sir aise mey Mein kaise bura manunga sir" he smiled continued in dreamy tone "jab koi aapke apne ko itna pyar kare ki wo pyar kisiko iss qadar pareshan kr dey ki wo serf usiki salamati ki soche to aapko khushi hogi na?"

ACP sir nodded tearily..Daya turned to dr Salunkhe with "sir mujhe bura laga nahi yea to nahi bol sakta per mujhe bahut sakun mila sir..sach mey"

dr Salunkhe patted his cheeks lightly ACP sir pointed to his hand with "aur yea kya.."

"sir wo to bas.."

"Daya.."

"sir mujhe sach mey lagne laga tha ki sayed Mein dosti ki qabil.."

"nahi beta..aisa kabhie mat sochna..tum dono se to hum bhi dosti ki naye maine sikhte hey.."

dr Salunkhe tried to join his hands with "mujhe maaf"

"sir pls..aap yea kya..Mein to bas uss din asehi soch liya..waise aur pehle soch k yea ker leta to acha hota"

both his seniors looked at him with confusion "Abhi jhat se hosh mey ajata mujhe first aid ki order dene k liye"

three of them shared a cute laughter at it..

Then Daya asked in sorry tone "Abhijeet ne bahut gussa dikhaya?"

"nahi usne bas apna dard bataya.."

ACP nodded with "sayed use daant bhi pari.."

"jee?"

"Aditya.."

"boss ne to vaga diya hoga..sir Mein..wo..lunch bhi nahi kiya hoga.."

"jao.."

Daya smilingly nodded and moved to the desired room..

He is feeling relaxed not because his seniors showed down head to him but because they got him free from the guilt..the guilt that's nagging him..he know what he did is fr his duty but maybe he had failed in some other duty..even after Abhijeet coming to conscious and not tlng him wrong he was not relax..because he know this person will cover up his wrong deeds

he entered Abhijeet's room found him sitting on bed frowning

"akele akele kise aankh dikha rahe ho?"

Abhijeet glanced at him then said teasingly "sahab bare khush lag rahe hey?ACP sir ne baat ker li ladle sentimental fool se?"

Daya lowered his head with a shy smile.

Abhijeet just sighed didnt carried on the convo..Daya sat down and called in his extra innocent tone "boss"

"aab kya cahiye.."

Daya slapped his head mentally 'muh kholne se phle sab malum kaise chalta hey yaar'

"boss tum sir se naraj ho?"

"nahi..soch raha tha unhe award milni cahiye.."

"abhi..yaar tum yea apna tana session bandh kro na..wo humare sir hey.."

Abhijeet just glared..

"acha ager yea desicion koi aur mere liye leta to tum naraj hote na?"

Abhijeet didnt answered but his expression did

"boss pls.."

"itni sari samajh hey to yea haath pey naqsha kiu bana liya.."

a smile up over Daya's lips hearing naqsha..which dried up immediately hearing a angry "Daya.."

"sorry..naqsha..haha..tum bhi na.."

the fiery eyes made him change his track with "mujhe sach mey lagne laga tha ki sayed Mein galat hu..aur ager tum sach mey na uthe to..yea guilt leke kaise.."

Abhijeet pressed his palms silently..Daya gave an assuring nod with "waise iske liye tum bhi to jimmeder ho..kitna bulaya uthe kiu nahi"

"sorry"

"huh..sorry..agey se aisa nahi hona cahiye smjhe.."

"bilkul nahi hoga"

Daya nodded "good.."

Abhijeet smiled with "aab ja..dschrge ki baat ker.."

"per Abhi.."

"tu ja..sir se Mein baat ker lunga.."

a broad smile lit up the face who moved out found oldie duo standing just outside "sir wo Abhi dschrge.."

ACP sir nodded so Daya moved and oldie duo entered the room Abhijeet was already waiting fr them as he had sensed their presence outside

"sir sorry..mujhe tab waise nahi khna tha..khas ker wo bateein..yea jnte hue ki usse aapko kitna chot.."

"to humne bhi to yeahi kiya tha na..jo baat tumhe sbse dukh dega wohi ker diya.."

Abhijeet just continued looking down

dr Salunkhe started "humne bahut galat kiya..we r really sorry hum.."

"nahi doctor saab pls aap log maafi mat mangiye..acha nahi lgta.."

he paused..

"sir jindegi mey jab koi chunav kerna ho na apni do keemti cheez o meyse to wo bahut tough hota hey..aur tab ager aapne hi saath chor dey to.."

"humne galti ki hey Abhijeet..hum khud kehte hey duty aur rishte mey rishto ko qurban ker dena cahiye per khud hi.."

Abhijeet looked up "sir mujhe aaplog se narajgi nahi hey sir..Daya ko jab nahi hey to mujhe bhi naraj rehne ka koi..meine tab waise baat ki..sorry.."

dr Salunkhe patted his shoulder when Daya came in with "chalo chalo dschrge mil.."

he stopped seeing the three smiling faces telling three dfrnt stories..

He himself smiled carrying some other story..

**Time makes our tears dry..anger calm..make us smile..but somewhere the traces remain behind the smiles**

* * *

_**R and R**_


End file.
